The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Perky Pink.
The new Gaura is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Gauras with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Gaura originated from a open-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 of the Gaura lindheimeri cultivar Siskiyou Pink, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Gaura lindheimeri, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gaura was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the open-pollination by the Inventor in 2000 in a controlled environment in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Narre Warren East, Victoria, Australia since October, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.